Technical Support
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: A Labyrinth denizen helps a girl find a new muse, and a better story to create a much friendlier world for all concerned, especially those who have to live in it.


And Anna-Marie stood up, walking towards him. "oh my dear, I would love to marry you why didnt you ask sooner?'

And the goblin king replied "Life is going to get a lot more difficult for you."

She sat back in her chair. She didnt write that. She leans into the keyboard again.

An-Mareee

Annn-Marweo

Will you be writing this crap forever? Is this all the inspiration he gave you? Thats...really sad.

She frowned now, staring at the screen in shock. "What is going on here?"

"Official duty. More or less. But we all have to."

She spins around. A girl is reclining on her bed, dark gold hair flung carelessly away from her golden eyes, coyote ears and a tail positioned on an elven body.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I am the one who will save you, and anyone who would read this, from mental damage and inspiration drainage."

"This is not happening." She rubs her temples, blinking.

"So, you admit that the Labyrinth could be real, but not that an elf could appear in your room?" The teenage girl grins, revealing fangs.

"Is that what you are? An elf? You look like a Lord of the Rings reject."

"I'm not an elf. I'm a hybrid. Elf, Free Magic being. Now, about that story.."

She turns back to the screen.

Words begin to appear.

Have you ever run with the fireys? fallen in an oubliette? Felt the peach breeze from a neighboring faery land? Discovered shifting reality? Stayed sane through it? I have. My name, to you, is Coyote. I am here to teach you how to REALLY be inspired. Not like that Jareth fangirl, I Just Want To Smother You With Kisses Ann-Marie.

She turns away again. "What have you done with Ann-Marie?"

Coy's eyes flicker. "She's in Zorro fics now."

"What? You can't do that! Youre lying! I'll prove it!"

Annn-Mrieee

Ann-What kind of name is that for a labyrinthian anyway?

She turns in shock. "Youre not lying. I cant write her."

"She wasn't a very good muse."

"Who are you anyway? Why don't I have Jareth bugging me about writing him? I dont even know you!"

Coy alights a flame on her fingertip, studying it. "He's off dealing with a flamer of good works. I wouldnt really work very well there. Fanning the flames. As for me, I'm an OC muse, just like Ann-Marie. But I'm not a Jareth worshipping mortal girl who wants to heal his heart. And that is why I survive."

"So who are you with then?"

Coyote's grin widens. "Jareth."

"That makes no sense!"

"Doesnt it?"

"Look, I'm not going to talk to you anymore! Im just going to write my own fiction, without your help!"

Sarah looked down at the labyrinth. "Well, I'm back."

"Is she on a mission to save the human world, or save the labyrinth without falling for Jareth in the meantime?"

She glares. "No."

"Hm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Go on, keep writing."

She walked down the hill, and

"And what?"

"I dont know. My inspiration is gone."

"Is it now?"

"You. Youre the cause of this! Go away!"

"I'm happy right here, thanks. I didnt do it.You did. Youre pressuring yourself too hard. Inspiration is flighty."

A new idea dawned on her. "I'll write about you, then."

"You know hardly anything about me."

"It doesnt matter. You're my inspiration."

"Exactly."

Soft wind was never the same. Each time it brought with it new corners untold. Jareth watched the ivy move in the breeze. By his side, a coyote morphed gently into a teenage girl, keeping the ears and tail. "Faery is dying."  
"I know." She responded. "It's being corroded by the very thing it feeds on. Inspiration. So many new characters and no real life. They wander around, taking what we need to survive."  
"There has to be something we can do."  
"There is. You're the goblin king."

"You guard the sixth gate."

"They'll all help us. They have to free their minds. They're already trying."

"It's our last option."

"It's the best. They need to use others. We're losing contact with the other realms of faery."

"Finish what was started?"  
She smiled thinly. "Destruction is always the beginning."  
Jareth closed his eyes, throwing a crystal in the air. When it shattered, they were gone.

She looked behind again, half expecting Coyote to be gone.

"Now you get the idea. We're overloaded with OC manifestations of the authoresses urges to get with the Goblin King, and frankly Sarah would like to be in the Labyrinth as little as possible."

"I can help?"

"You can do a lot better than what you just did. Don't push it. Let it come to you. Thats what inspiration is. Dreamlike. There are others, in the Labyrinth. Help the imperfect."

She nodded, clear as to what her job was.

"Remember, little one. We'll live forever. If you let us. The lost and the lonely."

"That's underground.."

Coyote vanished, the flame flickering out.

"Not long at all."

"Right, then. Better get to it."


End file.
